hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save Me
Save Me is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "That was a song Danny wrote. He came up with the idea at his house and emailed it to us. It was cool. We don't always write songs like that. We always want to write songs with darker and deeper subject matter. It's a cool way to close out the record. We felt it was right because it was what everyone was into." Lyrics Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight 'Cause I don't know, no, I don't know But here I go But here I go Love's a drug, I'm an addict Ditched my heart just to kick the habit People might think I'm problematic Fuck it, I'm alone in a world of static Tragic, but I stand alone With an empty chest, just a dial tone And I must confess so pick up the phone And if there's nothing left, then I'm leaving home Living in the shadow of someone else Till I took a deep breath then I found myself Heard the bang, felt the ricochet Maybe I was born just a castaway I'll stay away from this pain I came from Can't run away from what's been said and done With all these days gone, been fighting so long I can't break away from it all Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight 'Cause I don't know, no, I don't know But here I go But here I go It's so easy to hate with no one to love It's hard to dream what I'm thinking of So hard to walk so I started to run And now it's all over, overdone I'm just a victim with this sickness within, I'm just A memory fading slowly and only the lonely know me Standing on top of a building, so Staring down now at the world below Halfway to heaven with nowhere to go Can anybody out there help me? No... I'll stay away from this pain I came from Can't run away from what's been said and done With all these days gone, been fighting so long I can't break away from it all Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight 'Cause I don't know, no I don't know Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight Don't even try to save me tonight 'Cause I don't know, no, I don't know But here I go All those times without you All those times without you (But here I go) All those times without you All those times without you (But here I go) (But here I go) Here I go Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - bass, clean vocals, drums, lead guitar, programming *Funny Man - background vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - drums, guitar, mixing, piano, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Funny Man Category:Produced by Danny